Living Without You
by PrincessS
Summary: Makoto and Minako had a fight earlier but soon they realized some weird feeling towards each other. MakoMina
1. CH1 HE LOOKS LIKE MY EX

Note: I'm not own any of character in this story

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

~CHAPTER ONE – HE LOOKS LIKE MY EX~

Sun rising up as Minako looking at her watch and sighed, "Where is she?" Minako laid her back on the seat at the park. She and Makoto decided to hanging around together today while Usagi too busy with Mamoru, Rei with her part time job at shrine and Ami with her study. She's wearing a short orange skirt with black jacket and white top inside the jacket. She looks around. There have a few couples around her. "I wish I have a boy…" before Minako could finish her word she heard someone screaming her name.

"Minako-chan!!!!!" Minako can see Makoto who is wearing baggy green sweater and a light blue jeans running to her direction with waving her right hand to her.

"Finally!!" Minako rolled her eyes. Makoto sat beside her and panting after had a run to the park. "You're late." Minako glared at Makoto with angry eyes.

Makoto blinked and she knew her best friend is mad at her, "Oh, come on, sweetie. I have to clean up my house before I can out to see you. Remember, you guys mess up my house last night." Makoto tried to make excuse.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes again. "But now you owe me an ice-cream." Minako winked.

Makoto laughed. "Ok, fine."

Makoto and Minako left the ice-cream shop with Minako carrying three ice-cream. Licking all three ice-cream with happy face makes she forgot about Makoto who walked a bit far behind her. _'Every time she's mad I have to spend my money for her. It's cruel.'_

Minako turned to Makoto. "Mako-chan!!!! Walk with a bit faster!!!" Minako yelled and she continues licking her ice-cream.

"Yes, madam!!!" Makoto rolled her eyes and suddenly someone was bumped into her from front. She fell on the ground and started yelling to that person. "Where do you put you eyes off?" Makoto shouted.

"Gomen."

"If sorry can solve the problem, then we no need police in this world!!!" She continued yelling as she looked up at the guy who just collided with her. Her eyes full with sparkles as she started blushing. _'He really look like him…his smile really looks like my senior who broke my heart before.'_

"Sorry…" the good looking guy handed his hand to help Makoto stand again. The dark blue haired guy smiled at Makoto and hope Makoto will forgive him. Without saying anything, Makoto grabbed his hand and those two stand again together.

Minako ran to get Makoto. "Are you okay, Mako-chan?" Minako wrapped her hands around Makoto's arm. She looked at that guy and pointed her finger to him. "Hey, you should say sorry to her!!"

"Err…?" Dark blue haired guy blinked when he looked at Minako's expression.

Makoto, who is still blushing, pat Minako's hand softly. "It's ok, Minako-chan. He already did and it just a small accident." Her eyes still looking at that guy, who is wearing a black coat with grey shirt and light blue jeans. "I'm sorry about her."

Minako looked at Makoto's face expression. "Huh?" She's knew Makoto fall in love with that guy. "Mako-chan, don't tell me…"

That guy laughing. "It's ok. I can see that she really care about you." He smiled at Makoto. "You so lucky to have a friend like her." Minako didn't know what to say. "Anyway, I'm late for something. I'm so sorry about earlier. Ja ne." That guy running as he waved his hand to Makoto and Minako.

Minako looked at her best friend's face. "He really look like him…his smile really looks like my senior who broke my heart before." Makoto said.

Minako rolled her eyes. "Snap it out, Mako-chan!! You should stop have a crush randomly like that."

Makoto turned to Minako who looks a bit annoyed. "Mina?" She just noticed Minako didn't hold any ice-creams anymore. "Err…where all your ice-cream gone?"

Minako eyes wide opened as she turned back to where her last stand before she saw Makoto collided with that guy. "Err…I just notice that I dropped it." Minako can't remember well when she threw all ice-cream.

"Hey, don't waste my money just like that!!" Makoto raised her voices on Minako.

"Well, I'm worried about you when I saw you fall on the ground and I don't know why I throw it all. At least I don't fall in love to that guy." Minako stick her tongue out to the brunette haired girl who stood beside her.

Makoto started to blush again. "Well…urm…I…I can't help it. His smile really looks like my senior's smile who broke my heart before."

"Whatever." Minako turned back as she continued her walk. "Let's forget about this and I'm hungry now." Makoto without saying anything walked behind her.

"Wait up, Minako-chan." Makoto ran to get Minako.

* * * * *

continued...


	2. CH2 MINAKO FLIRTING

Note: I'm not own any of characters in this story

_____________________________________________________________________________________

~CHAPTER 2 – MINAKO FLIRTING~

Makoto and Minako have a meal together at the restaurant. Makoto is still wondering why Minako acting weird today. Usually she didn't talk much about it when she knew that her have a crush on someone but today, she looks mad. Makoto looked at Minako who didn't notice her best friend was looking at her. After the blond girl finish her meal, she looked at Makoto who only having half of her meal. "Mako-chan. Why don't you eat your meal?"

Makoto snapped from her thought. "Umm...Err...Actually I'm still full. I already had sandwiches back home."

Minako slurped her drink of orange juice with her eyes looking at Makoto. "Hmm…I have to go to wash room. I'll be right back."

Minako left Makoto alone and made her walk to wash room which is not too far from their seats. Makoto looked out of windows. _'Should I forget about my senior who broke my heart before? Why I still can't forget about him? I really have to but I'm not strong enough to do that…'_ someone's laugh making her snapped out from her thought. She turned around from where that annoying laugh coming from but that laugh seems familiar to her. Her eyes stopped at the corner of the restaurant where she can see Minako having a laugh with three handsome guys. Suddenly something like an electrical hit her heart. Minako seem having fun with them. Makoto from far can see one of those guy's hand started to rubbing Minako's butt but Minako slapped his hand off. Makoto tried to stand but something makes her stop doing it. That same guy continued moved his hand on Minako's waist and makes Minako feel uncomfortable.

"Hey!!Stop it!!" the blond haired girl got off from her seat.

"Oh, come on, you so beautiful. I can't help it." That guy grinned as she grabbed Minako's hand and pulled her to his lap.

"Let me go, dammit!!!" Minako yelled and struggled to release herself from the guy who is wearing black jacket. No one in that restaurant dare to help Minako. The guy who is holding Minako felt a hand patting on his shoulder as Minako stopped struggling. A smile on her face appeared when she saw Makoto was the one who held that bad guy's shoulder. "Mako-chan…"

"Let her go or…" Makoto said in serious tone.

All of them laughed, "Or what? You want to beat me?" He looked at Makoto and continued to laugh.

Makoto smirked, "Yes." She punched the guy with black jacket face as he lost his grip on Minako; the brunette haired girl grabbed Minako's hand and pulled her to her direction. "Are you okay, Mina?" Minako just nodded. "Now step back." Minako's tall best friend pushed her gently.

"Take this!!" The other guy tried to punch Makoto but Makoto avoided it as she grabbed his hand and twisted it and makes that guy kneel on the floor before the tough girl kicked right on his stomach. He fell on the floor while the other guy jumped on Makoto's back. Before he can harm Makoto, Makoto pulled him to her front with acrobatic move and threw him on the floor. The leader of that gang who was just got earlier punched from Makoto running off from that place.

"You will pay for this, soon!!!" He threatened Makoto and walking out from the restaurant.

All customers still shocked about what just happened. Makoto turned to Minako with serious face. She grabbed her hand and forced her out of the restaurant. "Mako-chan…?" Minako never saw her face like that before except when they are against the enemies. "Mako-chan…? Where you want to bring me?" Minako is still wondering where Makoto want to take her. "I'm sorry, Mako-chan."

Makoto stopped walking and makes the blond wondering if she really mad at her. The brunette haired girl turned to her blond haired friend who still puzzled with her reaction. "Do you know how worry I am when I saw you talking to them?" Minako paused. Makoto really looks different. "Do you know who are they? They are members of the gangs in this place!!! They made damages and I'm not surprise if they kill people too!!!" Makoto yelled to her friend.

Minako lowered her head and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. I just think to flirt with them."

"Flirting with them?" Makoto lost her tempered. "Is that all you got in your mind, Minako? Flirting with guys?!! Damn!!"

Minako's hand shaking as she looked up at her tall friend. "Well, how about you?!! Every man you met you will said the reminds you to your senior who broke your heart before!! You too obsessed about him and it's annoyed me!!! You should continue your life and forget about him!!!" Makoto's eyes wide opened when she heard that from Minako's mouth. Minako is right, she should forget about her senior. "I'm done!!" Minako walked passing Makoto. "Thanks, for saving me." Makoto can see tears burst out from Minako's eyes.

Makoto turned around and watched Minako running home. "Minako-chan…" a pool of tears started to drop down on her smooth cheek. "I'm sorry…"

* * * * *

continued...


	3. CH3 SLEEPOVER AT MAKOTO’S APARTMENT

Note: I'm not own any characters in this story

____________________________________________________________________________________

~CHAPTER 3 – SLEEPOVER AT MAKOTO'S APARTMENT~

After that day, Makoto haven't met Minako. Even today, they are hanging out together, Minako didn't join them and giving excuse that she have to deal with something else. Makoto didn't talk much in the group and in her head, she still thinking about what happened a few days ago. She walked alone behind while the others are busy talking about sale. Rei turned to look at her tall friend. "Mako-chan? Are you okay?" Rei stopped her walked.

The senshi of thunder looked up to her friends who gave her a concerned looked. As a fake smile appeared on her face, "Of course I'm okay, guys."

Usagi realized her guardian tried to hide something. She walked to Makoto and wrapped her arms around Makoto's. "Mako-chan, if something worried you, don't hide it from us, okay?"

Makoto sighed light. "Okay, actually Minako-chan and I had a little fight on the other day when we're hanging out together. I mad at her for flirting with gang guys and I had to fight to save her from them. But earlier I met a guy who has a smile exactly like my ex. She was yelled at me cause of it too and cause of it we both ended up with yelling to each other." The tall brunette girl revealed the truth to her best friends who listening to her with full attention. She lowered her head. "I make she cried that day. And I guess she refused to join us today cause of me."

"Aww…Mako-chan, we know you didn't mean to make her cry." Ami tried to console her brunette friend.

"Yeah, Mako-chan. But don't worry. We will help you to sort everything back to normal." Rei continued.

Usagi rubbed her hand softly on Makoto's back. "How about we have a sleepover at your house, tonight?"

Makoto blinked and then she smiled to her clumsy friend. "As long it will help everything back to normal between me and Minako, I would love too."

"Waaa…what you mean, Mako-chan? It's mean, you don't like when all of us sleepover at you place before?"

"Eh? I didn't mean like that. I just…" Makoto tried to explain in nervous.

"Waaa…Mako-chan didn't love me!!!"

"No, Usagi-chan…"

"Stop it, Usagi-chan." Rei slapped Usagi's back hardly and makes her fall on the ground.

"Rei-chan being mean to me!!!!!" Usagi cried.

"Usagi-chan cut it off. We need to help Mako-chan." Ami handed her hand to Usagi helping her to stand again. She looked up at Makoto who is wear a green baggy long sleeve shirt. "I will tell Minako about our sleepover and make sure she comes with me." Ami smiled at Makoto.

Makoto is speechless. She was so happy to have friends who really understanding and helpful. "Thanks, guys. I don't think I can do it alone without you all." Makoto gave them a big hugged.

Phone's ringing as Minako get the phone. "Hello, Aino's resident. Aino Minako is speaking." Minako answered the phone.

"Minako-chan, it's me Ami."

"Oh, Ami-chan. What's up?"

"Well, we all decide to have sleepover at Makoto's place tonight. Pack up your bag. I will come to your place at 7."

"Huh? But…" Before Minako can give any excuses, Ami cuts her lines.

"No excuses. Get ready now. I will be there at 7."

Ami hang up the phone and leave Minako speechless. "Minako, no matter what, you will still have to face Mako-chan sooner or later." Minako told herself.

Later at 6:55 pm Ami-chan was waiting for her blond friend at front of her house. Before she can press the house bell, her friend comes out from her family resident. "Evening, Ami-chan."

"Evening, Minako-chan." Ami greeted her friend back while looking at her clothes. "You look great tonight. I never see these clothes."

Minako blushed. "Thanks. I bought this one last week when me out with Mako…" she stopped talking when she remembered about Makoto.

Ami can see that Minako still mad at Makoto from her act. Without tried to spoil anything Ami just smiled and wrapped her arms around Minako's. "Let's go."

"Rei-chan!!! Gimme back my comic!!!" Usagi cried.

"You borrowed my comics too many times before. I just want to read yours only for tonight." Rei continue reading Usagi's new comic ignoring her blond friend..

"Hey, Usagi. Come on here and help me prepare dinner for us." Makoto called her princess from kitchen.

"Ok, Mako-chan." Usagi get off from the couch and running to the kitchen to help Makoto. Usagi looked at all meal and started drooling. "Mako-chan. You're so great in cooking. It's all look delicious, I can't wait to eat it."

Makoto started to blush and her right hand rubbed back of her neck. "I'm not that good."

"Mako-chan, don't be modest."

As Usagi helped Makoto at the kitchen, Rei continued reading the comic in peace. Then the door bell is ringing. "I'll get it!!!" Rei said as she ran to the door to open the door. She saw two girls standing in front of her, one with dark blue haired and another one is the blond with a red ribbon tied a little of her shining blond hair. "Ami-chan. Minako-chan. Come in."

"Hi, Rei-chan." Both greeted her in same time.

As those two enter in Makoto's apartment, Usagi and Makoto finish preparing their dinner. "Hi Minako-chan, Ami-chan." Usagi gave them a hugged.

Minako's eyes looking for the brunette girl. As Makoto out from kitchen with a towel on her hand, suddenly her heart beats fast. "Hi Usagi-chan. Mako-chan." She forced a smiled. _'Why suddenly I feel so weird when I see her standing in front of me?'_ Minako wondered to herself.

Makoto gave her a warm smiled on her face. "I'm so glad you can make it here, Minako-chan." She gave Minako a hugged and it makes Minako's face turning red. "Anyway, let's have a dinner."

After finish having dinner together, Ami and Makoto are doing dishes, Rei and Minako cleaning the table while Usagi dried up the dishes. "I'm so glad that you and Minako finally can talk to each other again." Ami whispered to her tall friend.

"But she still didn't talk much like before. I mean, I miss the way she tease me, the way she talk to me. She acts too different after that day." Makoto shrugged.

"Aww…let's have a chit chat after this. I'm sure you and her will be fine after that." Usagi patted Makoto's shoulder softly and gave her a warm smile.

"Ok." She agreed.

Usagi, Rei and Ami prepare their sleeping bags at living room while Minako in the bathroom. They put Minako's sleeping bag beside Makoto's. They immediately jumped on their sleeping bag when they heard bathroom door was opened. They started a chit chat and act like nothing happened. Minako paused for a while when she saw her sleeping bag was beside Makoto's. _'Be calm, Minako.'_ She told herself. Calmly she walked to her sleeping back and joined the conversation. Makoto who just finish cleaning the kitchen walked to her sleeping bag. "Well, what you guys gossip about?" She asked with a smile on her face. Minako glanced to Makoto without Makoto noticed it.

"Not much, Mako-chan. You didn't miss any important part." Usagi looked at Minako. "Minako-chan, we heard that you and Mako-chan had a fight a few days ago."

The goddess of love snapped with Usagi's words. She gave Makoto a death glared as Makoto forced a smiled. "I'm sorry, Minako-chan. I have to tell them to help me because I want everything back to normal." Makoto confessed. "I'm sorry about that day. I didn't mean to…"

Minako cut Makoto's lines. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to say bad thing about your ex. I just think he is not a good person for you. He broke your heart who really nice and lovely person, so he must be a bad guy. You deserve to have a better guy than him, Mako-chan. You must forget about him." Minako lowered her head.

Makoto pulled her into her warm hug. "I will forget about him, ok. And you should stop flirting with guys who you didn't know well too." Minako smiled in blush.

A cheer came from Usagi, Ami and Rei. "Yay, finally Mako-chan and Minako-chan back as a friend!!" Usagi jumped for happiness.

"Haha!! But I have to admit Mako-chan. Our Venus princess is good in flirting. You should learn it from her." Rei added.

Makoto laughed. "Hey of course I am. Beside I'm Venus, goddess of love, Rei-chan." Minako stick out tongue to Rei.

Makoto wrapped her arm around Minako's shoulder and pulled her softly to her direction. "Who said I'm not good in flirting, Rei-chan? Just watch and see guys." She turned her face to Minako while Minako's eyes wide opened. Makoto smiled and talking in deep voice "Hi, sexy girl. You look so stunning tonight." Minako's face turned red. The brunette closed her eyes and leaned her soft delicate lips on Minako's. Minako who was shocked at first with Makoto's reaction, reply her kiss with more passionate. The others jaws wide opened when they saw Makoto and Minako kissing each other like a real couple. Makoto broke the kissed as she looked into blonds' light blue eyes. She giggled and makes Minako's face turned red. Makoto turned to the others who still shocked. "How was that, Rei-chan?" Makoto grinned in proud.

"Whoa, Mako-chan." Ami still surprised. "I didn't know you are good in flirting."

"Minako-chan, I'm so jealous of you. You got a kissed from a most tough girl in this place!!" Rei tried to tease Minako who still blushing.

"Shut up, Rei-chan!!" Minako threw her pillow to Rei but Rei dodged it as it hit Usagi-s face.

"Hey, Minako-chan. You're such a bad aimer!!!" Usagi attempt to throw the pillow to Minako but it hit Makoto's head.

"You should told yourself that you also a bad aimer, Usagi-chan." Makoto tried to hit Usagi with the pillow but it accidently hit Ami's face who just about to read some book. "Opppsss…."

"Mako-chan…" Ami grabbed her pillow and threw it to Makoto.

"Pillow War!!!!" Rei shouted. All five girls having pillow war at living room and the night full with laughter.

After a few hours later, Minako still can't sleep. She didn't see Makoto on her sleeping bag as she turned to the open balcony door. She found Makoto looking at the stars. "Mako-chan?" Minako whispered while wrapped blanket around her body.

"Huh? Minako-chan? Am I made you awake?" Makoto wondering.

"No. I just can't sleep well." Something that makes her can't sleep well cause of the kiss earlier tonight that she got from Makoto.

"Hmm, I'm sorry about that kiss. I only want to mess around with them but I shouldn't do something like that."

With a fake smile on her face Minako said, "Its ok, Mako-chan. It's nothing big deal about it. Even I really enjoy that kiss." Minako murmured to herself.

"Huh?" Makoto didn't catch what Minako just said.

"Err…Nothing, Mako-chan." The blond girl said in nervous.

The brunette girl smiled. "You look so cute when you're nervous." Makoto pinched Minako's cute nose softly. She turned to watch the stars at the sky again. "Minako-chan, I really wish I can forget about him. But I don't know how. I tried to be strong, but I'm too weak to forget someone's that I really love just like my parents." Tears started fell from her green eyes. "I lost them ages ago but I still had trauma about their death. I can't even hear plane sound. And now I can't forget about him. It's really hurt when he dumped me. I want to be strong, but I'm too weak about this."

Minako can see the real Makoto that night. Usually she always acted strong in front of her friends but she looked weak and painful tonight. "Mako-chan." Minako pulled her tall friend into her lap, tried to console her. "Cry as much as you want. Release all your pain and what scared you off. I'm here with you, and I will always be with you." Minako brushed brunette's hair gently and kissed her head.

_To be continued... _

* * * * *

Done with 3rd chapter. Anyway thanks for people who correcting me. I hope you guys will understand my story (I'm not good in English :o) Thanks for reading. I will continue this story later ^_^


	4. CH4 BRUTAL FIRST DATE

Note: I'm not own any of characters in this story. Thank you ^^

_____________________________________________________________________

~CHAPTER 4 – BRUTAL FIRST DATE~

Ami and Rei woke up Usagi from her sleep. Before Usagi can say anything, Rei covered her blonds' mouth with her hand while her other hand gave her a signal to be silent. Quietly they pulled Usagi sneaking to Makoto's room. Usagi's eyes wide opened when she saw Minako and Makoto sleeping together on the bed with Minako's hand hugging Makoto's waist from back while her head leaned against brunette's back. "Huh? What happened to them last night?" Usagi whispered to Rei and Ami.

"I don't know. But I heard Mako-chan crying last night." Rei answered.

"Yeah, me too. I want to see what's wrong with her but I saw Minako already there with her." Ami added in whisper voice.

"Should we leave them alone?" Usagi asking in worried tone.

"I'm thinking that way too." The raven haired girl looked at Ami and Usagi as them two nodded.

Later, Makoto awake from her sleep. She feel so warm inside as she found someone holding her waist from her back. She turned her face and found it was Minako. _'Huh? What happened last night?'_ She wondered to herself. _'But this feeling really comforts me. I feel so relieve when she was around me. Her hug…makes me forgot about everything that hurt me before. Minako-chan, am I crazy? This is not the feeling that I fall in love to you, right? I can't fall in love with you.'_ The tall girl slowly removed her blond friend's hand off from her waist as she got off from her bed tried to not wake up her friend. She headed herself to living room. _'Hmmm, where are they?'_ Makoto snapped. _'Did they saw me and Minako slept together on my bed? And they left cause of it?'_ She started sweating.

Suddenly someone patted her shoulder from back. "Mako-chan."

Makoto, who was a bit nervous, suddenly screamed like she saw a ghost. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!" she jumped on the couch.

Minako, who was shocked with her brunette friend also screamed. "Ahhhhh!!!!!"

"Minako-chan!!!! You scared me!!!" Makoto yelled.

"You are the one who scared me off!!!" Minako yelled back.

The other day, on the way to her high school, Minako remembered about the kiss from Makoto. She giggled alone. "What are you giggle of, Minako-chan?" Usagi looked at Minako with annoyed face.

Minako with surprised face jumped back when she saw Usagi and Ami was standing beside her. "When you two…"

Ami interfered, "We walked beside you since that corner, Minako-chan. We called you but you didn't answer us." Ami was frowned her face.

"Really?" Minako still in surprised.

"Are you in love or something?" Usagi tried to read her blond friend's mind.

"Er? No! I'm not!" Minako started blushing. "I just remembered about some funny things."

"Share it with us." Usagi sound forcing.

"Err…no need." Before Usagi can force her to tell what's on her mind, she changed the topic. "Oh, Usagi-chan, Ami-chan. Why three of you left Makoto's house without woke me and Mako-chan first?"

"Oh, actually we heard Makoto crying the other night. And then in the morning you two slept together. We can tell that you two too tired after stay awake almost all night that's why we don't want to bother you two." Ami explained while walking together with her two blond best friends.

"Yeah. Even I have to admit that you two look so cute together on the bed hugging each other." Minako snapped with her face turned red. "I wish Mamo-chan can hug me like that on the bed." Usagi started dreaming. Ami laughed a little while Minako lowered her head. Usagi turned to Minako. "Oh, talking about Mako-chan, I can't forget about that kiss. Tell me, Minako-chan. How was Mako-chan kiss?"

Minako turned to Usagi with her face still blushing. "Er…it was nothing, Usagi-chan. It just normal friendly kissed." Minako lied. _'I hope I can tell you guys how fantastic Makoto's kiss is. She is a great kisser and I will never ever forget her soft lips that touch my lips.'_

In class, Minako's mind kept thinking about that kiss. Sometimes she glanced at Makoto who sat at the right wall of the class. Her heartbeat runs fast every time those green eyes replied her looked._ 'Damn, what's wrong with me? Am I fallen in love with Mako-chan?'_

Later, on the way back home, Minako kept thinking about Makoto. "Minako-chan." Minako snapped from her day dream when she heard someone called her name. It was Makoto's voice as she turned back.

"Mako-chan." Minako smiled.

"Where's Usagi and Ami-chan?" Makoto asked as she looking around.

"Usagi dragged Ami to company her to the book store. She wants to get the latest Run-Run magazine." Minako continued the walk.

"I see." Makoto walked by Minako's side. "Well…Minako-chan. Are you free after this?"

Minako's heart jumped happily when she heard Makoto asking that question. "Yes, I'm free!!"

Makoto laughed. "You look extremely hyper, Minako-chan." Makoto looked at her blond friend. "Meet me at the arcade at 4?" Makoto asked.

"Okay." Minako smiled. "I will wait for you there."

"Great." Makoto said as she stopped walking when they just arrived at one corner. "Ok, Minako-chan. See you later. And don't be late. Only you and me." Makoto winked as she and Minako took a separate way.

Minako giggled alone. She seems so happy that she and Makoto will spend their evening together alone later today. "Yesss!" Minako jumped for happiness and started to singing and dancing around while headed to her house.

Minako looked at her watch and it showed 3.55 pm. She was already been there at the arcade since 15 minutes ago. She too excited for this meeting. For her it just likes a first date of her and Makoto. She's wearing an orange top with white sweater covering her top. Black short skirt covered her bottom and her orange shoes complete her. "Hi, sexy girl." Makoto whispered playfully at Minako's left ear.

With surprised face, Minako turned to her face to left. Her head really close to Makoto's who was smiling to her. "Mako-chan…" The blond girl softly pushed the brunette girl's head away from her. She looked at Makoto is who wearing a green cap on her head, cream colored sweater with black singlet inside the sweater, light blue jeans and Adidas sport shoes. "You are late."

"I am not. You are the one who arrived too soon." Makoto stick out tongue to her sweet friend. "Anyway, where you want to go?" the brunette asked the blond haired girl.

"Anywhere, as long as you with me, I don't mind." Minako gave a warmed smiled.

"Ok, let's go to the mall." Makoto gave an idea as Minako nodded. "Great. Let's go."

Those two had a sit after tired walked around the mall. "Mako-chan?" Minako started a conversation.

Makoto who had a drink turned to her best friend. "Yeah, Minako-chan?"

"Am I beautiful?" Minako asked.

Makoto blinked. She was puzzled with Minako's question. "Yes. Not just beautiful but also gorgeous. I'm sure any guy who got you will proud to have girlfriend like you."

Minako smiled without looking at her brunette friend's face. She lowered her head and watching the floor. "What about you?" Makoto blinked several times. "Will you proud of me if you have me as your girlfriend?"

"What you mean, Mina-chan?" Makoto asked in confused tone.

The blond haired girl closed her eyes. She tried to find the strength to tell her best friend about her true feeling. "Mako-chan. Since the day you yelled at me about me flirting with strangers, I feel something weird when I'm thinking about you. And the kiss at that night, I really enjoy it. I mean, that was my first kiss and I can't forget the way you kiss me that night. More I'm thinking about you, I feel so miserable inside. I really want you be next to me. I love the way I feel when I woke up in the morning having you beside me. I can't hold it anymore, Mako-chan. I think I fall in love with you, Mako-chan." Finally she faced Makoto who looked confused. Her eyes wide opened when she heard Minako revealed her true feeling towards her.

Makoto broke the gazed. She lowered her head. "Minako-chan. Let's go to one place." Makoto grabbed Minako's hand and headed her to the arcade. Minako a bit frustrated cause she haven't got any answer from Makoto after she revealed everything about her true feeling on Makoto. Makoto pulled Minako into one dark and small room. It's a room for taking express pictures. "I love you too, Mina-chan." Makoto said as she leaned her lips against Minako's. The blond girl replied the kiss with more passionate. The brunette broke the kiss. "Since we are here, let's take pictures, together?" She gave Minako a warm smiled.

Minako nodded and she still surprised Makoto replied her love. For her it's like a dream comes true. The new couple laughed together when they saw their crazy pictures on the way back home. Minako company Minako back to her house. "Awww, Mako-chan. You look so cute when you're blushing."

.

"I am not." Makoto protested.

"Haha! You can't deny it. Look in this picture." Minako showed her new girlfriend a picture where she kissed Makoto's cheek. "You're blushing there."

"Then, what?" Makoto stick out tongue to Minako. "You made me blushed." She giggled.

"I take this picture and put it in my wallet. So every time I open my wallet, I will giggling alone like a crazy girl cause I see this picture." Minako wrapped her arms around Makoto's waist.

"Hahaha!!" Makoto laughed. "Then, I will take all pictures and put it into my wallet. So every time I open it, I will smiling and blushing alone cause I have a gorgeous girlfriend." Makoto wrapped her arms around Minako's shoulder. Minako looked up at her brunette girlfriend. Their eyes caught gazed at each other as they move their head closer to each other. "I love you so much, Mina-chan." The new couple leaned their lips against each other with passionate kiss.

Minako broke the kiss. "Mako-chan, it's pretty late now. I need to back home." She giggled. She didn't want to end the kiss but at the same time she knew her mom will worried if she didn't back home now.

"Ok, hun." Makoto gave a final kiss before they continued walked to Minako's house.

Not too far from Minako's house, a few guy blocked the road. There have 6 guys with metal stuff on their shoulder. "Well, well, well. We met again, tough girl." The guy who was in the restaurant a few days ago smirked to Minako and Makoto.

Makoto pushed Minako to her back, defended her from those bad guys. "What you want now?"

"We want to revenge!!!" The leader swung the metal chain as it hit Makoto's head.

The tall brunette fall on the ground and her head started bleeding. "Mako-chan!!!!" The blond girl screamed and she catches Makoto. "Are you okay?"

"Go, Mina."

"No. I won't leave you." Tears dropped down to her cheek when she saw Makoto was bleeding.

"Just go!!!!" Makoto yelled to her girlfriend.

"No!!!"

"You should listen to your friend, girl." One of those guys grabbed Minako and pulled her to the sidewalk.

"Mina!!!" Makoto turned to the other guy. "Leave her alone, dammit!!!" Makoto attempted a punch to the leader of the gang but the other guy attacked her from her side with metal stuff. Makoto groaned as her fall on the ground once again with more blood came out from her body.

"Mako-chan!!!" Minako screamed. More tears out dropped through her cheek.

"Let…her...go…" Makoto begged in weak voice.

"Hahaha!!! No way!!" The leader of the gang kicked Makoto several times with no mercy. Makoto looked really weak. Minako grabbed her communicator and contact the others. She let the others see what happened to her and Makoto. The other four guys joined the leader kicking Makoto. Minako grabbed the guy's hand that was holding her and gave him death glare.

"You are so dead." The goddess of love struggling to release herself from the big guy gripped. Minako used her elbow to punch the big guy on his stomach. As she got released, she punched that guy with no mercy. "This is what you got when you mess with me!!!!" Minako yelled as she gave a final kicked to the face of bad guy.

The leader of the gang walked to Minako and grinned. "Looks like it's not only your friend is strong here." He grabbed Minako on her waist while Minako struggling to release herself.

"Let me go!!!" She screamed.

The leader of the gang turned to the others. "Hey, finish that girl while I have to do 'something' with this girl." He grinned evil. Minako still struggled. He brings Minako to the corner of the road. "Hey girl, let's have fun with me." The leader pushed Minako to the ground. He attempted to kiss Minako but Minako kicked his stomach. "Damn, you are so dead!!" That guy bring out the knife from his jacket and attempt to stab Minako. Before he can do it, the brunette flying to his direction and pulled him to the side.

"Mako-chan?" Minako surprised when she saw Makoto still tried to save her even she's bleeding badly.

Makoto punched the leader's face several times. "I will protect my girl even I have to sacrifice myself!!" Makoto yelled.

"Mako-chan…" Minako sobbed when she heard it. As that guy didn't move anymore, Makoto walked slowly to Minako's direction. Minako smiled in tears when she saw everything was over. But her eyes wide opened when she saw the leader of the gang running to Makoto with a knife in his grip. "Mako-chan!!!" Minako shouted a warning to her girlfriend.

Makoto turned but she got stabbed on her stomach. Minako froze. Blood scattered around that place. The leader of the gang grabbed Makoto's sweater and slammed her head to the wall.

"Stop it!!!!" Minako yelled as she saw Makoto fall to the ground, unmoving. "Mako-chan…" She tried to reach Makoto. Makoto's unmoving body laid on the ground, bleeding badly.

"Spray Bubble!!" Mercury released her attack that makes that place surrounded by cloud as Mars jumped in front of the leader of the gang and kicked him several times.

"This is for Mako-chan!!" She gave a final kicked that makes that guy twisted his body before fall on the ground.

Minako grabbed Makoto. She can see clearly Makoto's injured. "Mako-chan. Please wake up." She leaned her head to Makoto's. The tall girl still didn't move makes Minako more sad. "Mako-chan!!!" Minako yelled as she garbbed Makoto's body tightly.

"Minako-chan. Let's bring her to the hospital." Sailor Moon patted softly on Minako's shoulder. Minako nodded softly.

"I will carry her." Tuxedo Kamen appeared as he carried Makoto to the hospital.

* * * * *

Continued...

I want to put an image of Makoto and Minako together that I draw earlier but it didn't work T_T


	5. CH5 PLEASE WAKE UP

Note: I do not own any of characters of this story ^_^

______________________________________________________________________________________

~CHAPTER 5 – PLEASE WAKE UP~

Later at the hospital, all Makoto's friends waited at the front of emergency room while Rei and Ami just joined the rest after got some drink. Usagi wrapped her arm around Minako; tried to console her. She still in shocked about what just happened to Makoto. Her hand shakes badly. Rei can see the pain in her blue teary eyes. "Minako-chan, I bought a drink for you." Rei handed a cup of drink.

"I don't want it." Minako shake her head softly without looking at her raven haired friend.

"Minako-chan, you should drink something." Rei didn't move her hand of drink to Minako.

Minako slapped Rei's hand as the drink fall on the floor. "Don't you understand what I said?!! I don't want it!!" Minako yelled to Rei.

"Minako-chan." Usagi rubbed Minako's arms softly, to calm her down.

Minako lowered her head and looking at the floor. Tears dropped from her blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Rei-chan. I didn't mean to yell to you." Minako sobbed.

Rei's eyes became teary when she saw her blond friend crying. "It's ok, Minako-chan. I understand." She gave Minako a hug as Minako wrapped her arms around Rei's shoulder.

"I'm scared, guys. I'm scared if I lose her…" Minako said in sobbed.

Ami and Usagi joined the hugged. "We won't lose her, Minako-chan." Ami started to cried.

"She's a strong girl. She will fight for her life. She will be fine." Usagi added.

Mamoru just watched the girls hugged each other. He smiled alone cause he so proud with their friendship. 'Mako-chan, stay alive.' Mamoru gave a hope.

Emergency room light turned off as the door was opened. Minako and the rest with rush run to the doctor who just walked out from emergency room. "How is she, doctor?" Minako asked in worried voice.

"Are you Kino Makoto's friends?" The dark skinned doctor asked.

All of them nodded and said. "Yes."

"Where's her family?" The doctor asked.

"Her parents died when she was young. And she doesn't have any relatives in Tokyo." Rei answered.

"Yeah, she lives alone by herself. But we are just like her family." Usagi added.

The doctor paused for a while. "Doctor, since we are like family to her can you just told us her condition?" Ami asked.

The doctor smiled. "Ok. She lost too many blood but she's stabile now." The rest smiled relieve when they heard good news.

"When she will be able to wake up, doc?" Minako asked.

"I'm not sure. Her head got bad injured. Maybe she can awake in 10 minutes or maybe in 10 years. Be patient." The doctor patted softly on Minako's shoulder.

"Can I see her?" Minako asked the doctor once again. "And I want company her while she's here." All eyes looked at Minako.

"Errr, you are not her family." The doctor refused.

"I might not her family. But I am someone special to her and she is important person to me. She used her life to protect me and now she's weak. She needs me to be her side. Please doctor. I'm begging you. Please let me company her. I don't want her to be alone when she opens her eyes soon." Minako raised her voice while her teary blue eyes stared at the doctor's brown eyes. Rei, Usagi, Ami and Mamoru tried to understand what Minako mean is.

The doctor shrugged. "Looks like you really care about her and I can't resist you." He smiled. "I will let you to company her. But only you while the rest can visit her in visiting time." He looked at the rest while Minako looked so happy with the doctor's answer. "Well, I have to go now. Anyway, you might see me more after this. Call me Toshiro."

"Thank you, Dr. Toshiro." Minako lowered her head.

As the doctor left them, Usagi and the rest looked at Minako. "Minako-chan. Are you hiding something from us?" Usagi asked her blond friend.

"Err? Hiding what?" Minako puzzled.

"You just said you are someone special to her and she is important person to you. It sounds like you and Mako-chan…" Rei added but Minako cut the lines before she can finish it.

"I don't feel like it's time for me to talk about it, guys." Minako left the rest with questions.

Slowly Minako walked in to the room where they located Makoto. She looked at Makoto's face which full with bandage. She can feel the pain that Makoto have been through as she burst into cry. "Mako-chan…I'm sorry. I haven't protected you like the way you protect me…" Minako sobbed as she took a sit on the chair beside the bed. She looked at the machine. "I wish I can switch my place with you." She grabbed Makoto's left hand as she kissed it.

Day after day, there still no sign that Makoto will awake. Her injured nearly fully recovered but she still didn't awake since three weeks ago. Minako takes a deep breathe before she entered Makoto's hospital room. As she opened the door, she greeted Makoto. "Morning, Mako-chan!! How are you today? Have a nice sleep?" Minako smiled fake. No answer coming from Makoto. Of course, she still lay on her bed since three weeks ago. Minako opened the curtain of the window as sun rising up can be seeing from Makoto's hospital room. "It's beautiful, Mako-chan." Minako looked at the sun with sad. "I want to watch sunrise with you beside me…Please wake up soon, Mako-chan." Tears fall down her cheek. "Stupid, Minako. You shouldn't cry in front your girlfriend." Minako said to herself and forced a smile while wiped her tears off. "It's time to wipe your body. You will be mad at me cause I saw your hot body already without asking your permission, but I have to admit it, Mako-chan. Your body really hot, I can't help it everytime I stare at your body, it makes me drool." Minako giggled alone. She squeezed the wet towel and walked towards Makoto. "Mako-chan. Please wake up soon ok? I feel like I'm living without you even thought you are near to me."

"Mi-na…" A voiced suddenly spoke as Minako's eyes wide opened when she saw Makoto's hand moved a little.

"Mako-chan!!" Minako shouted for happiness. Slowly Makoto opened her eyes and looked at the blond haired girl who sat beside her. Minako grabbed her brunette girlfriend's hand. "Mako-chan. Finally you are awake."

Makoto stared at Minako as she frown her head. "Mako-chan? Who is that?" Makoto asked as Minako's eyes opened widely. "Who are you?" She continued. Makoto looked around. "Where am I?" Makoto asking too many questions and makes Minako freeze.

_'Mako-chan? What the heck is going on here?'_ Minako wondered to herself.

* * * * *

To be continued...

I'm sorry for my poor English


	6. CH6 WHO IS KINO MAKOTO?

Note: I do not own any characters in this story ^_^

____________________________________________________________________

~CHAPTER 6 – WHO IS KINO MAKOTO?~

Makoto's green eyes had been checked by Dr. Toshiro. He turned to Minako, Usagi, Ami and Rei who stood at the door; waiting for the result of Makoto's condition. "Well, Dr Toshiro? Why she can't remember about us? Even she can't remember about herself." Minako asked in worried.

Dr. Toshiro looked at the blond girl. "Like I told you before she got concussion on her head which with no doubt makes she lost her past memories." Dr. Toshiro explained to the girls.

Minako and the rest looked at Makoto who still looked confused. "Is it temporary or permanent, doctor?" Rei asked.

"Temporary. How long it will take to make she remember back her past memories it's hard to say. It's depends on people around her to bring back her memories." Dr. Toshiro answered.

"We should do our best to help her, guys. Since she's an orphan, we're the only one that can help her." Usagi said as the rest nodded.

"You are right. She really needs you guys to help her." Dr. Toshiro smiled. "Never give up." He gave them a strength before walked out from Makoto's hospital room.

Minako eyes still glanced at Makoto who lay on her hospital bed. Tears dropped from her blue eyes as she broke the glance. Her eyes looked at the floor. "Why this must happen to her?" Minako asked.

"Minako-chan…" Ami tried to console her blond friend.

"Guys, I think I should tell you guys about something important." Minako walked out of the room as the rest who still puzzled followed her.

"What?!!" Rei, Usagi and Ami shouted in surprised.

"You and Mako-chan…" Ami haven't finish her line as Usagi cut it.

"…are dating each other?" Usagi added.

"Yes." Minako nodded.

"When this happened?" Rei continued asking.

"On the day we got attack from the gang." Minako answered in low voice. She still remembered about what happened that night. How Makoto got bad injured on her head.

"Why you didn't tell us earlier?" Ami asked.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to hide it. I'm so sad about what happened." Minako stopped talking for a while before she continued, "I'm sure you guys will look bad at me and Mako-chan."

Usagi hugged Minako. "Why should us? You two are our best friends. We are best friends in past life too. Whatever your decision, we will support you guys." Usagi tried to cheer Minako up. "Hey Minako-chan, I told you before that you and Mako-chan look so cute together when we saw you both sleeping together."

"She's right, Minako-chan. We don't mind about this. It's happy news for us." Rei added with a warm smiled can be seen on her face.

"Thanks, guys. I'm so glad you guys can accept it with open heart." Minako wiped her happiness tears on her cheek.

"Beside, Mako-chan is really hot. No doubt she can make you fall in love with her." Ami grinned.

Minako smiled. "Yes she is." Minako started to blush. The blond girl's eyes looked through the window of Makoto's hospital room. _'Mako-chan, I will bring back all your past memories and more important your feelings towards me.'_

A few days later, all Makoto's best friends company her to her apartment. "Mako-chan, this is your apartment. Can you remember this place?" Minako asked.

Makoto just shook her head. "It's ok if you can't remember this place. But for your information, we always had sleepover at your place." Usagi told Makoto a little past story.

Makoto force a smile. "I'm sorry, I can't remember it." Makoto said in frustrated voice.

"It's ok, Mako-chan. Let's go inside your apartment." Ami took out Makoto's apartment keys and handed it to Makoto. "Open it." Ami smiled.

Without any questions, the brunette grabbed her apartment keys from the dark blue haired girl. She opened the door as she pulled the door gently. The tall girl looked around. "So this is where I live?" She asked in amazed. "It looks so beautiful."

"Yes, cause you are good in house keeping. Not just house keeping, you also good in cooking, sewing, planting and martial art." Rei smiled.

"For tonight, I will company you." Minako smiled to Makoto. Makoto's heart beats fast when she looks at Minako's blue eyes but she doesn't know why.

Makoto didn't say anything. She can't even remember her talents. "Guys, I'm sorry if I sound rude. But can you guys leave me alone?" Makoto asked the rest as she lowered her head.

"But…" Minako tried to protest.

"Please…I just want to be alone…" Makoto begged.

Ami patted Minako's shoulder softly. Minako turned to Ami as she can see Ami and the rest shook their head as a signal not to push Makoto. Minako shrugged. "If it's all what you want, we can't say anything…" Minako said in a bit frustrated.

"Thanks." Makoto took her bag and headed to her room.

"Let's go, Minako-chan." Usagi patted softly on Minako's shoulder as Minako nodded. She turned to see Makoto's room before she realized she should give Makoto some space.

As she heard the door closed, Makoto began to cry. _'Why I can't remember anything? I can't remember who I am. I can't remember who they are. I'm such a bad person. I can't remember person who are important to me.'_ Makoto punched the wall with her right hand. She suddenly remembered Minako's blue eyes. _'Those blue eyes…always calm me when I'm sad. Who is she for me before that accident? Why I feel so weird when she's around me? My heart beat fast when I look at her eyes.'_ Makoto wondered to herself.

"Mako-chan!!!" A voice screamed her name as she got stabbed.

"Huh?!!" Makoto awake from her nightmare. She's sweating badly. She looked around and just realized she is on her bed.

"Mako-chan?" A same voice in her nightmare called her name.

"Who's that?" Makoto switched on the light as she saw Minako standing at the room door. "Minako?" Makoto surprised. "W-what…are you doing here?"

"I'm worry about you that's why I came back to see if you are alright." Minako gave an excused why she was there.

"I'm ok, Minako." Makoto said tried to avoid Minako's blue eyes. "You can leave me now." Makoto requested.

"But you just had some nightmares. I can't leave you alone." Minako said in worried tone.

Makoto raised her head as her eyes looked at Minako's. "I can take care myself!! Now get out from my place!!" Makoto yelled to Minako. Minako can't believe that Makoto just yelled to her.

"Mako-chan?" With teary eyes she run out from Makoto's apartment and slammed the door hard.

Makoto felt a bit regret. 'Gomen.' Makoto started to cry. _'Kino Makoto, who you really are?'_ Makoto asked herself.

Minako stopped running. Her feet became weak to continue her run. "Mako-chan, why? Why you treated me like this?" Minako sat on the ground and continued crying. "I can't take this pain anymore, Mako-chan." She sobbed.

* * * * *

to be continued...


	7. CH7 THE KISS

Note: I do not own any of characters in this story ^_^

______________________________________________________________________________

~CHAPTER 7 – THE KISS~

Makoto sat alone at the restaurant. Her mind keeps thinking about Minako. "Mako-chan." A happy voice spoke to Makoto. Makoto stopped thinking about Minako as she turned to Usagi, Rei and Ami who was smiled to her.

"Hey, guys. Have a sit." Said Makoto with smiled. As the rest take a sit, her eyes wildly looked for the blond girl, Minako. "Where's Minako?"

"She said she's not feeling well." Ami answered.

"Really? I want to see her." Makoto stood as Rei grabbed her hand. Makoto turned to Rei and puzzled.

"She said no need. We want to visit her earlier but she refused." Rei explained.

"But she probably will let me visit her." Makoto frowned.

Usagi, Ami and Rei looked at each other. Usagi looked up at Makoto. "Why?" Usagi asked.

Makoto freezes. She lowered her head. "Do you remember anything about your past, Mako-chan?" Ami wondered.

Softly Makoto shook her head as she sat on her chair. "I feel so comfortable when you guys around me but…" Makoto stopped.

"But what?" Rei hold Makoto's hand.

"…but I felt a strange feeling when Minako was around me. I can't explain it and I don't know why I felt that way." Makoto told the others what's always bother her about Minako.

**_~Flashback~ _**

**_Minako laid her head besides sleeping Makoto on Makoto's hospital bed when the rest arrived for visiting. Usagi eyes locked at something on the bed. It was Makoto's wallet with Makoto and Minako's cute pictures together. "Guys, look at those pictures. They look so sweet and happy together." Usagi said._**

**"_Yeah. They look so cute." Ami and Rei agreed_**

**_~End the flashback~. _**

Usagi, Ami and Rei smiled when they remember about those pictures. Usagi grabbed Makoto's other hand. "Mako-chan. After this, when you are home and alone, open your wallet. In there have a few pictures about something important."

"Huh? My wallet? I can just open it now." Makoto puzzled.

"No, do it when you are home and alone." Rei added as Ami nodded. Makoto smiled lightly.

Later that night, Makoto still struggled to find who she is. She walked weakly to her bed. She grabbed her wallet as she took a sit on her bed. She opened her wallet as she saw a few pictures of her and Minako. She snapped. "This is…" Makoto covered her mouth with her hand. "Me and Minako am a couple?" The brunette asked herself. "Damn, what I have done to her?" Makoto put laid her head on her hands. "Minako, I'm sorry. I wish I can remember my feeling to you." Makoto started to cry.

Minako stood at the front of Makoto's apartment. Her hand wanted to press the bell but her heart stopped it. _'Minako, you should leave her alone for a while.'_ The blond told herself. Minako lowered her head. _'But I want to be with her all time. I want to make sure she is safe. I want wrap her with my arms when she feel alone. Damn you Minako. You already here, but why you can't press that bell?'_ Minako's hand shakes. She refused to press that button as she took a sit beside the door. "Mako-chan. Even you yelled at me, even you are mad at me, I will always love you. And it will never change." Minako said to nobody.

Makoto turned on the radio. As the radio played a song, she looked at the door. The strong feeling makes her opened the door. She was shocked when she saw the blond girl sleeping beside the door. Makoto smiled as she gently carried the blond haired girl inside her apartment. She headed herself into her room and gently put Minako's body on her bed. Minako still sleep because her body still weak. "You should stay at home, muffin." Makoto said in whispered voice as she smiled lightly. She studied Minako's body. _'Damn! She's hot.'_ Makoto giggled alone. Her heart told her to kiss Minako but her body didn't allow her. _'Damn, kiss her Makoto. Even you can't remember your past, but now you still feel like you want to kiss her.'_ Makoto struggled with her feeling. "I can't." Makoto shrugged as she walked out from her room.

She headed to the living room and played Elton John's old song _'Something About The Way You Look Tonight'_ and repeated that song several times. Makoto turned off the light as she took a sit on the couch at living room. The moonlight shined up the living room. Makoto closed her eyes and her mind started dreaming.

_There was a time  
I was everything and nothing all in one  
When you found me  
I was feeling like a cloud across the sun_

"Mako-chan…" Makoto slowly opened her eyes when she heard someone called her name.

She saw a shining haired girl under the moonlight. "Minako-chan?" The brunette surprised. "What you doing here? You should stay on the bed. You still sick."

_I need to tell you  
How you light up every second of the day  
But in the moonlight  
You just shine like a beacon on the bay_

Minako smiled warmly. "I'm ok, Mako-chan." Minako sits beside Makoto. Makoto freezes. Her heart beat like stopped and she can't breathe well. Minako turned to Makoto. "Are you okay, Mako-chan?"

Makoto with nervous answered. "I'm ok."

_And I can't explain  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside_

"Do you wanna dance with me, Mako-chan?"Minako asked as she offered her hand to Makoto.

"Yes, I do." Makoto answered nervously as she grabbed Minako's soft hand and those two stood together at living room with moonlight shined that place. Makoto pushed Minako gently closer to her. She wrapped her hands around Minako's waist while Minako acrossed her arms around Makoto's shoulder. The brunette leaned her head against Minako's head and they can't stop gazed at each other. Minako who is wearing an orange top and light brown short can felt her tall girlfriend's fast heart beats. Slowly they're dancing followed the rhytym of that song.

_And I can't describe  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
The way you look tonight_

Makoto knew it's time for her to tell the truth as she took a deep breathe. "Minako-chan, even I can't remember about my past but I felt a strange feeling when you're around me." Makoto said while Minako listened with interest. "I can't explain or describe this feeling. I just can say, I'm so happy and peaceful when I look into your eyes. I found our pictures together in my wallet. It's revealed the truth for my strange feeling towards you." Makoto turned to Minako as their eyes gazed at each other. "The way you look tonight, makes me can't breathe well. I-I think I-I..."

Minako leaned her soft lips on Makoto's lips. Makoto was speechless as she got a flashback of her and Minako's first kiss when they was messing around with the rest at her apartment. Makoto pushed Minako as she stood from the couch. "Mako-chan?" Minako looked at Makoto with frustrated face.

Makoto both hands held her head. "Damn! It's hurt!!" Makoto yelled.

Minako holds Makoto; tried to calm her. "Mako-chan, what's wrong?" Minako asked in worried voice.

More flashback hits Makoto. Flashback of her parent's death, her life before she met her best friends, she awakened as Sailor Jupiter, her life with her best friends, her relation with Minako and the brutal night before she lost her memories. "Arghhhh!!!!" Makoto shouted painful as she kneed on the floor.

"Mako-chan!!" Minako started to cry when she saw Makoto in pain.

"Arghhh!!!!" Makoto continued screaming in pain.

Minako can see the pain on her girlfriend's face as she hugged Makoto tightly. "Please…don't hurt her anymore." Minako cried.

Finally Makoto stopped screaming. "It's hurt, Mina…" Makoto said in weak voice. Minako can feel the brunette's fast breath. She brushed gently Makoto's brown hair.

"I love you, Mako-chan." The blond kissed Makoto's head softly.

"Minako!!" Makoto suddenly yelled and it makes Minako awake from her sleep. She looked at Makoto who slept beside her who seem had some nightmares.

"Shh, I'm here, love." Minako kissed the brunette's forehead softly as Makoto calmed again. Her fingers brushed Makoto's curly hair gently. A few second later after she felt her tall grilfriend already back to sleep, Minako looked at the antique clock at the wall. It's just 4.35 in the morning. She smiled and ber blue eyes back to look at her girlfriend peaceful face. "Mako-chan, people can say that I'm crazy cause I fall in love with you but I am crazy about you. Sometimes I felt so tired cause I can't get your love back even you are close to me. You looked at me like a stranger but a month ago, we just decided to be a couple. My love to you makes me strong and seeing your face everyday is enough." The blond girl burst into cry. "I love you so much, Mako-chan. Please come back to me."

The sunlight shined up Makoto's room as she heard a noise coming from kitchen. Her head still hurt. Slowly she walked headed to the kitchen as she saw Minako struggling with something there. "Damn, I have no talent when it's about cooking." The blond girl said alone while Makoto just laughed at her. Minako heard someone is laughing at her as she turned back. "Mako-chan? Am I wake you up?" The blond blinked several times.

Makoto laughed again. "No. It just time for me to wake up, right?" Makoto smiled warmly. She leaned her body to the door and crossed her arms. "What are you doing at my kitchen?"

"Err...I want cook a breakfast for you. But looks like I ruined your kitchen." Minako smiled nervously. "But, nevermind. I will do it once again." Minako turned as she grabbed the pan.

Suddenly two arms crossing at her shoulder, hugging her tight. Minako's eyes wide opened. It's Makoto who is hugging her from back. "Mina, I'm sorry. You had too much pain lately cause of me." Makoto whispered to her ear as she leaned her head against Minako's. "I yelled at you, I can't remember who you are but you always be there for me. Arigato, Mina. But starting today, please let me take care of you."

Minako slowly turned to facing Makoto. She gazed deeply into Makoto's green eyes. "Mako-chan? Do you remember about your past yet?" Minako wondered.

Makoto smiled as she nodded. "Yes, I finally remember everything especially the fact that I have a gorgeous girlfriend who always be there for me." The brunette girl leaned her lips against Minako's.

Minako burst into cry and smile in the same time. "Mako-chan." The blond girl cried for happiness.

"Hey, babe. Don't cry, ok?" Makoto wiped her blond girlfriend's tears on her cheek.

"How come I cannot cry? I feel like I'm living without you even you are close to me. It so hurt. I'm so scared to lose..." Makoto kissed Minako softly.

"You are not gonna lose me, babe." Makoto put her hands on Minako's cheek. She smiled warmly as her eyes locked Minako's blue eyes. "I love you so much. I really really love you. And I will not leave you alone again."

Minako hugged Makoto as she kissed her brunette girlfriend's lips. Makoto replied the kiss with more passionate.

* * * * *

**~The End~**

Finally I'm done writing my first story here and I know I'm not good in writing especially in English. Anyway, Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
